Curse of Immortality
by XxAxel-koixX
Summary: .OneShot. Ryou, my hikari, would die, be it from old age or a car accident, and I would have to live on without him, whether I wanted to or not. He would pass over and I would be left alone. I didn't want that.


Yet another oneshot from me! Honestly, I have no clue where this came from. I guess it was sort of inspired by a quote in my neechan Jazz's profile. I didn't write this to specifically be yaoi, but I suppose it could be taken as such. To me, their relationship in this story is more like a big brother/little brother thing, or a very close friendship. But if you'd rather it be something else, then go ahead and take it as such. I don't mind. As long as you review, and not fame. 

**Curse of Immortality  
© WSK**

_Immortality seems like a great idea,  
__Until you realize,  
__You're going to spend it alone._

"Bakura, turn the radio up." Ryou says to me.

It's kind of funny. He didn't _ask_ me, he _demanded_ that I do it. I must have been influencing him.

I grunted and turned the radio up. Some song was playing. I think I'd heard it before. 'My Sacrifice' by some band called Creed or something. I would have loved nothing more than to turn the noise off, but Ryou seemed to like it. He was even singing the words softly, which rather amused me. Not that it sounded bad.

We were both relatively quiet. He was listening to the song (he had stopped singing shortly after noticing I was laughing), and I was reading a magazine of some sort.

When the song ended, Ryou looked over at me and smiled.

"I really like that song."

"So I gathered."

"I want it played at my funeral."

My head shot up at his comment. What the hell had he meant, 'at his funeral'?

"What do you mean? Are you planning on dying soon?"

Ryou looked a bit surprised at my reply, but he laughed. "Of course not. But I will someday, and when I do, I would like that song played at my funeral."

I didn't understand. I know that sounds weird, but I honestly couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Ryou dying?

"Why are you going to die?"

He laughed, most likely at my childish question.

"Yami, all mortals die someday. We won't know when, or why, but we will. It's inevitable."

I just couldn't understand. Ryou eventually dying... When I finally did understand what he was saying, I realized I really didn't like that concept.

The radio was still on, and it suddenly became extremely annoying. So annoying, in fact, that I knocked it off the table and it hit the ground, probably broken.

Ryou looked at me, and asked me what was wrong, but I told him I needed some fresh air. Without waiting for him to reply, I went outside.

I used the fence on the side of the house to get onto the roof. I sat there and stared up at the stars.

I had never considered that he would die. Most likely because I can't. Of course I knew he could die, but I never actually thought about it. It just passed through my mind without a second thought, and I had failed to seriously think about what that meant.

Ryou, my hikari, would die, be it from old age or a car accident, and I would have to live on without him, whether I wanted to or not. He would pass over and I would be left alone.

I didn't want that. He was important to me, whether I would admit it or not. He was so innocent. But he had also somehow adopted a bit of my attitude. He stood up for himself more. He no longer let himself get pushed around by other people. And I had adopted a bit of kindness from him as well, as much as I'd like to deny it. He understood everything I went through, and he would always find a way to make me feel better. And that made me change.

I didn't want him to die. I didn't want him to leave me.

I heard a small noise, and I almost fell off the roof. I quickly sensed that there was no threat,then I wiped away the few tears that had somehow escaped.

Ryou sat down next to me. Like always, he could sense something was bothering me. "You're upset about the fact that I'm going to die eventually."

It wasn't a question, and he was right, so I didn't answer. I heard his light laughter, which somehow soothed me.

He rested his head against my shoulder. "I'm not dead _yet_, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. Worry about tomorrow when tomorrow comes."

For a personwho lived with a slightly psychotic tomb robber, he waspretty optimistic. Maybe that was why I cared about him so much. He always had something to say that would make everything okay again.

I patted the top of his head in an affectionate manner. "You're right. Thanks, hikari. And I wasn't _that_ upset about it..."

We sat in a companionable silence, just watching as afew cars drove by.

Then Ryou broke the comfortable peace.

"Oh. You owe me a new radio."

...Maybe I could quicken his fate...


End file.
